


Walloped for Wanking

by louisovermyknee



Series: Spanking Series [5]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Naughty, One Shot, Punishment, Spanking, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisovermyknee/pseuds/louisovermyknee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry got caught masturbating in the shower without Louis's permission. He must be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walloped for Wanking

**Harry POV**

            Treating yourself to a shower can be one of the happiest things in life. You walk in, turn the water on, jump because it’s scalding hot but then adjust it to your comfort needs. Once you’re soaked in the steamy paradise, the relaxing begins with a variety of daydreams. You might pretend that you’re standing underneath a water fall on a vacation to the Bahamas or something or other. Maybe you pretend you’re a giant that decided to take a dip in the ocean. All of those are fun thing to think about; but I on the other hand was contemplating with a situation inside the glass holy land.

            My dick was hard and it was growing worse. The more I thought about it, the more it hurt. Any normal person would have a go at it and experience the fun of playing with his or herself, but it is a total self-defeating act when you have to worry about another persona. At this point, there was an angel and a demon on my shoulders.

             _Play with it! Jack off! Come on! You’ve got the time. It hurts like a bitch. Go ahead and do it!_

_No, no, hold on young one. It is not proper to save yourself without Louis’s permission._

_Hold up! Hold up! Louis isn’t here. You can do it. Just do it once then you’re done. No need to tell anyone._

_Yes, but if he finds out or walks in all of a sudden, you’re goose is going to be charcoal. And you know that once you start, you’ll get addicted. Just forget about it, dry yourself and let Louis do the work. Besides, you’re a bad liar, Harry._

_That’ll take a shitload of time, man. Be like Nike and just do it. You closed the door. You are safe. All you have to do is stay quiet to make it a perfect plan!_

_No plan is perfect. It’s up to you, now. What are you going to do?_

            To be honest, I didn’t want to answer myself. The little guy stared up at me with a shaking grin.  _Oh yes, right now,_  he mocked me. I took a breath.  _The door is closed. You’re fine. Save yourself_. I complied. Completely and utterly stupidly, I complied. Pretty soon I lost interest of my surroundings. I had soon forgotten the fact that I was not the only one in the house.

**Louis POV**

My finger dominated the button on the remote. The TV switched over the channels one by one. I saw snippets of America’s Next Top Model, Cake Boss and Shark Tank before I turned off the TV altogether. I condemned myself to the fact that there was nothing to watch. Though how can I say that with over 500 channels to choose from but only half of that is viewable because of the fines for HD? I let out a sign and suddenly realized that there was a daily bodily function that was in need of attention.

            There was only one bathroom in the house so I only had one place to go in the time of a wee. I climbed up the stairs and headed for the bathroom. Based on the fact that there was the sound of running water nearly echoing through the hall, I proceeded to knock for Harry’s attention.

             _Knock Knock Knock_

            “Hey, Harry? Can I use the head?”

            I heard him cough as if something was troubling him.

            “Harry? You OK?”

            It sounded like he was shuffling around for some reason. Harry answered me, but not without croaking first.

            “Yeah, I’m fine.” His answer was short.

            “You sure?”

            “Yep.” I didn’t buy it, but I came in anyway.

            “Don’t worry; I’ll be out in a minute.” I reassured him as I unzipped my fly. Heading for the toilet, I aimed for the bowl and let myself go.I thought it would be just a casual piss with a simple coincidence that my boyfriend would be talking a shower only about a foot away from me, but I digressed. The boy deserved his privacy and I did not want to interrupt his time of cleanliness. I was, however, not going to leave without pulling a mischievous act. I made a slight gesture as if I was stretching my neck. Turning my headed around, I hoped to see only a little fragment of his precious body. Instead, I saw his arm making a rather shaky motion. I thought it was scrubbing for a moment, but the longer I stared, the more I discovered what was really going on.

**Harry POV**

            I tried to hide it. I really did. The fact that he came in on the precise moment only made it worse. I was in the middle of a perfect rollercoaster that was only going up. When Louis stepped in, I panicked and turned my back to him. It’s hard to conceal yourself when you have rather long arms. I immediately figured that I could finish myself without him even noticing. He had his back to me when he was taking his piss in the first place. Why would he want to turn around? He said he would be in and out in only a minute’s worth. Then again, why wouldn’t he want to miss the opportunity to get a glimpse of his boyfriend naked? That’s my lover for ya’!

            Either way, I attempted to make my motion as if I was scrubbing myself. That didn’t work, however, but cause I was going up and down and not swooshing around to another area. I knew it was over when Louis raised his voice.

            “Harry, what are you doing?”

            “I … eerrrm …”

            “Are you masturbating?”

            “Umm …”

            “Without my help? How dare you?!”

            I heard the dribble of his piss stop and he flushed the toilet. He turned around and fumbled with his pants whilst demanding me.

            “Harry. Look at me now.”

            I didn’t have a choice. I stopped what I was doing and obeyed his order. My penis, rock hard and all, was shown for display and even though the glass was foggy, he could certainly detect it.

            “Oh, Harry. Tsk tsk tsk.”

            I hated it when he did that. It made my stomach swirl.

            “I’m disappointed. Dry yourself off and meet me in the bedroom.”

            “Alright,” I stated, but then Louis gave me a stern look as if he was about to break me. That’s when I ended the reply with “sir.” Louis stormed off and closed the door behind him. He didn’t wash his hands. I got myself a towel, wrapped it around my waist and cursed for the matter. I could practically hear the little angel screaming in horror and pounding his fists in frustration. The little demon, of course, was rubbing his hands together with a face that chuckled with an I-told-you-so visage.

            I stepped out of the shower and noticed that my hair was soaked and in need of another towel. There was not a fresh one around and Louis was not a patient man. My hand wiped my forehead in order to set the bangs aside and out of the way. Stepping towards the door, I turned off the light and fan. I put my hand on the door knob and accepted the fact that there was no going back.

            I found Louis on the edge of the bed looking furiously up at me. It wasn’t the kind of fury that would drive you out of town, though. It was a sappy, disappointed, furious face and he was observing me in my towel. His finger poked up and directed me over when he pointed to me, then to the area in front of him. I walked over to him with a trail of occasional water drops dripping behind me. My stomach curled again. I looked down to him while he looked up to me. He let out a sigh that was rather prolonged.

            “Harry, Harry, Harry.”

             _I want to hide in a hole._

“Would you mind telling me why you have done what was done today?”

            I had to answer him. I had no choice.

            “I … I was just ...” I stuttered; “I was-”

            “Harold, I don’t have all day.”

            I was given three acceptable names throughout my lifetime. Harry was given to me at birth and Haz was used by a friend or a cuddling lover. Harold, on the other hand, I did not take a liking to very well. Whenever I heard that name, it was always said with a serious tone of words. It meant that it was not a time for fun and games. It meant I was about to be punished. So there I was.

            “I masturbated without your permission. It was hurting really badly. I’m so sorry, Louis. I had to save myself.”

            “Did you enjoy it?”

             _You’re a bad liar, Harry._

            “In a way, yes.”

            That made Louis laugh, but it was more of a joke that he couldn’t believe rather than a hilarious pun.

            “Well then, if you really enjoyed that, then you should be able to pay the expenses.” He spread his legs only slightly. “Now drop your towel.”

            Fate had finally come. It was time for Louis to show who was boss and I had to be the obedient one and accept the disciplinary action. The only problem was I was stalling. When he asked me to bend over his lap, I couldn’t help but just stand there. Louis knew I didn’t want a blistered bum, bare no less, and he knew it perfectly well, but he surprised me when he took matters into his own hands.

            Louis untucked my towel in a quick and fluid motion. He flung the damp fabric on the floor. He didn’t care for the condition of the carpet or the sight of my crotch. He forced me at an angle that had my bottom up and legs spread out. I trailed over his left knee and my privates were rammed against his jeans. That did not feel good.

**Louis POV**

            I looked down at my boy with a fatherly dominance. I went through the usual lecture.

            “Do you know why you are getting this spanking?” I could tell he was scared by the way he shakily replied. I couldn’t blame him at all. No one would want a bare bottom thrashing.

            “Because I jacked off without you’re help.”

            “That’s right.” I took the liberty to rub his canvas in a lighter motion before the impact. I raised my hand for preparation.

            “You’re getting 50 with my hand. Afterwards, I want you to stand in the corner and keep your hands on your head. I have a surprise for you, Harry; that is, if I believe you deserve it.”

            I heard harry take a deep breath before I put my hand down. The first spank made him gasp. The second had him coughing. I kept a rhythmic pattern for his session with my hand, making sure that one spank was not in the same spot as the other. The sound exerted loudly because of his damp skin. I remember one experiment I had. It resulted in the discovery that a wet bum hurts more than a dry bum. It wasn’t long before Harry’s legs started to kick. The 20th spank came about and I gave him a smack on his upper thighs.

            “Ow!”

            “Keep those feet on the floor.”  _SMACK_

He struggled, but he complied. My hand continued to randomly swat his bum. I tried to not let his cries lower my standards. In order to keep up with his punishment, I spoke to harry whilst spanking him.

            “You know how you make me feel when you pleasure yourself without me!”

            “Yes! Ouch!” Harry choked, “I’m sorry!”

            “I want you to have control of that little boy down there. You shouldn’t even be thinking about doing stuff like that, you dirty boy.”  _SPANK._

“I know! I’m sorry! Ah!”

            “Last ten.”

            I made sure he got the message. The last spanks were meant to be harder than all the rest. I planted them down one by one until all that was left was a wet and sobbing Harry draping across my knee. I directed him up and hugged him. I shushed him quietly and wiped his tears away. I assured him that everything was going to be OK, but it was not over yet. He blinked with shame. I waved over to the corner of the room. He knew the routine.

            “Wait there. Hands on your head. I’ll be back soon.” I got up and retreated out of the room, hiding my embarrassment and my guilt.

**Harry POV**

I heard the door close. My body almost automatically filled itself with relief. With my hands on my head, just as instructed, I could feel that my hair was drying. It was damp now. It made me cringe – I hadn’t got the chance to comb it. Ten minutes had past (or so it would seem). The whole time standing in the corner I wanted to comfort myself. My crying had stopped, but my relief was not completely sought yet. I thought to myself if I could only just rub my bum for just a second, I should be OK.

             _Yeah, but then you’ll get caught again, won’t you?_  My conscious had returned.  _Louis will catch you and you’ll get it worse than before. Chances are he’ll rub it for you when he comes back. Just be patient and wait._

 _Yeah;_ I replied to myself,  _with hot rub I’d recon._

_You’re choice, Haz. Whatever you do, don’t get caught._

I lowered my hands and arms. My blood circulation had suddenly recognized my movement. I felt numb, but only for a moment. I looked down to see where I was. I observed my bum in fascination. Even if the work was done with only the palm of my lover’s hand, my butt could compare with a warm strawberry. My hand touched the red spots and I eased. The areas tingled and pinched, but I went easy on myself. Right then and there I promised myself to invite Louis over if I ever had a willy problem again. Surely he would be over in a flash like the way he flung the door open at that precise moment. My arms flailed up in hopes of returning to normal on time without him noticing. I had failed.

            “What are you doing?”

            I was silent.

            “Did I tell you to do that?”

            “N-no.”

            I heard Louis grunt out a moan. The man stormed towards me. His hands clamped around my wrists and forced me to look at him.

            “I thought you’ve learned.” He pushed me towards the bed. “Get on your knees. You just got yourself into more trouble than was necessary, Harry.”

            There was no other alternative than to comply. I crawled onto the bed and laid flat on my stomach. My tall structure was the reason I covered the majority of the bed sheets. I could hear Louis shuffling behind me as I cursed myself again. I heard him retreat towards the closet for something I was not quite familiar with. Louis spoke to me about it.

            “Harry.”

            “Yes?” I replied.

            “Do you know what a Victorian carpet beater is?”

            I shook my head.

            “Use your words.”

            “No,” I said; “I don’t know.”

            “Well then,” I could hear Louis getting closer to the bed. “You’re about to find out. Bottom up.”

            I took a breath whilst trying not to sound annoyed. To Louis, I deserved this punishment, and arguing would just make it worse. I got on my hands and knees. I swear that waiting for your pending fate can be one of the most complicated situations in the world. At this point, I was contemplating just how angry he was at me. I could tell that he cared by the way he told me to stick my bum out some more just for his advantage. I obeyed, but it wasn’t comfortable.

            “I’ve never used this before, but it is particularly used to beat the dirt off of carpets. Now I am going to use it to beat the nonsense out of you. However, you don’t know what it feels like. You've never experienced it before. I should at least give you credit for that. So I’m only going to give you twenty. Ten for wanking. Ten for not keeping your hands on your head. Deal?”

            I agreed to his statement. Embracing for impact, I put my head down. Through my knees, I could see that whatever he was using was long and made out of some type of wooden structure. There was what looked to be a Celtic design at the end of the device. A few seconds later, I couldn’t see the object anymore. I didn’t have to look in order to guess that the tool was about to fly through the air and take a swing on my sit spot. Which, as a matter of fact, it did.

            The first pain hit just above my thigh. It stung like a pinch – the way a switch might do to a small child. The carpet beater planted down on me with a wide spectrum, covering much of a specific area. I heard a winded sound and heard a loud whack as the object flogged me again. I let out a small scream, but tried not to become loud enough that would make Louis angry again. The pain was prolonged, especially because of the previous hand spanking. I wailed again when another blow was submitted.

            “I told you to keep your hands on your head.”  _WHACK_

“OW!”

            “And what did you do?”  _WHACK_ I said what did you do?!”  _WHACK_

            “Ah! I touched my bum!”

            “Of course you did.”  _WHACK_  “And are you allowed to disobey me like that?”  _WHACK_

            “No!”

            “Then please do not do it anymore. I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it. It’s disrespectful.”  _WHACK_

“I’m sorry! OW!”

            “I know you are. You dirty, naughty boy.”  _WHACK_

“Ah!” I squealed. Throughout the whole time, I was praying that it was going to be over soon.

            “Last ten. I want you to count, Harry. Can you do that?”

            “Yes,” I answered. I could feel my heart pound through my chest. The fact that I had ten more to go through was both relieving and scary at the same time. I have to endure in order to recover. I hated it.

             _SMACK_ “One.”

            It seemed as if the following blows were focused on my thighs. It was not a good feeling to have the sensitive areas confronted with the wooden formats. I continued to count just as I was instructed to. I struggled a few times, but I made sure to keep on track.

             _SMACK_  “E-eight.”

             _SMACK_ “Nine.”

             _SMACK_  “TEN!”

            I heard the Victorian carpet beater descend down to the floor. Louis rushed to my side and hugged me tightly. I stood on my knees in order to avoid the problem of sitting. When I looked to my side, it was almost as if Louis was on the edge of crying as well. It was at that moment when I had finally realized that I was not the only one experiencing pain.

            “Lou, Louis. It’s OK. It’s OK.”

            “No. No it’s not. I’m sorry, Harry.”

            “No. I should be sorry. I know what I did was very naughty. I’m sorry.”

            “Yes, but I hurt you. I don’t like to hurt you.”

            “That’s fine, Louis. It’s over now. I hate the punishment just as much as you hate punishing me. It’s OK, Louis. What’s done is done.” I heard him sniffle. I released the hug and made him look at me.

            “You’re right.” He replied. “Thanks for understanding, but you do know why I had to do that?”

            “Yes. Yes, I do.”

            “Will you do it again?” It seemed as if he was changing from a crying little boy to a fatherly figure once again.

            “No, of course not; That is, unless you’re up for the task?” I gave him a cheeky smile that was both playful and friendly. Louis laughed, but not without realizing my position.

            “Good. Well, unless you’d like to get that out of the way …”

            I looked down shyly. Frankly, I was not in the exact condition to play around. I did know for a fact that I would not be able to survive any action with a blistered bum. So I denied the thought. “Thanks, but I’m not exactly up for the task,” I said.

            “Alright, I completely understand.” Louis smiled at me. It was a warm smile. It told me that everything was going to be OK. It was just that his smile had suddenly faded away when his eyes directed upward. His mouth flattened into a line and stated in a staggering way.

            “Umm, Harry?”

            “Yes?”

            “Do you want to ...” he paused. “Fix your hair?”

            Now that he brought it up, I automatically remembered my interrupted shower. My hair felt messy and frizzy because of the time spent air-drying. I definitely needed a comb at the moment or maybe a brush. I nodded my head, agreeing to the statement. Louis left me alone with my privacy in the bathroom to get whatever I needed done finished. I was just happy that the damage had gone away and all we had to do was to forget about everything instead of the intended lesson.

**THE END**


End file.
